Love vs Stress
by Xcana
Summary: Rei and Kira have only been married six months, but already they are wrapped up in their jobs and responsibilites. Kira sees a face from the past, and Rei gets an offer he can't refuse. It's good :) R
1. Love vs Stress

_Author's note: This is my first fan fic story, so if it sucks or if it's inaccurate I apologize. Please enjoy, and please write a review._

Rei took a deep drag on his cigarette and shut his eyes, seeking relaxation after his long day of work and riding. Tetsuya sat beside him, watching his friend's stress leak out with the smoke that billowed from his mouth.

"I thought you gave that up months ago," Tetsuya said quietly.

"Yeah, well I've been needing it lately," Rei replied as he brushed his free hand through his long blonde hair.

"Why?" Tetsuya asked carefully. Rei sighed. Where to begin?

"My lap time has been steadily decreasing and my boss keeps yelling at me 'cause he doesn't think I'm working hard enough even though I devote twelve freaking hours of my day to the job. And…" Rei's voice trailed off.

"What?" Tetsuya encouraged.

"The most I get to see of Kira is right before I go to sleep. I'm too exhausted and stressed to give her any of my time. And I know she's stressed as well. I've seen it. But…I don't know. She doesn't tell me these things." Rei blew out a large cloud of cigarette smoke. "But to be fair, I don't tell her anything that's going on with me either."

Tetsuya sighed and hung his head. He knew what to say, but he didn't want Rei to blow up at him. Tetsuya took a deep breath and lifted his head.

"Well…" he began carefully, "lack of communication is usually the first sign of…well…disruption in a relationship."

Rei stood angrily. "What are you? The freaking marriage guru? God!" Rei turned away and lifted his cigarette to his lips. It paused at his lips and in his anger and frustration, Rei threw it down the stone path that ran through the park.

"You might want to pick that up," Tetsuya said, his voice very quiet now. "You know, fire safety and all that crap."

Rei didn't respond. He wasn't even mad at Tetsuya. He was mad at the fact that Tetsuya was right. He loved Kira. But so much was going on. The things he was doing to support their young marriage was tearing it down, and that's what tore at Rei. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell that to Tetsuya, his pride didn't allow him to accept the fact that he was failing.

"I'm going home," Rei said and walked slowly down the stone path, leaving Tetsuya behind at the bench, worrying for his friend.

Kira sighed as she and Harumi walked slowly down the street after spending half of the Sunday roaming through shops. Harumi had noticed all day that something was troubling Kira by the way Kira acted. She hardly talked, was constantly staring off into her own world and seemed slightly disconnected with the world around her. Yes, her friend was quiet and slightly shy, but never like this.

"That was real heavy sigh, my friend," Harumi said.

Kira didn't reply. A lot had been on her mind that day, and it was almost too much to handle.

"Well…" Kira's voice trailed off.

"What?" Harumi asked.

"It's just…Rei and I…"

"Have you and Rei had any fights lately?" Harumi's face suddenly grew dark. "He's not cheating on you, is he? Cause if he is—"

Kira cut her off with a waved of her delicate hand.

"No, no it's nothing like that," she replied quietly. "It's just…we seem to be living in two different worlds, I guess. He's wrapped up in his job and motorcycles and I'm busy with my new job and my painting, and…we haven't really spent time together lately."

"Don't you sleep in the same bed?" Harumi asked with a playful smile. Kira wanted to grin at Harumi's intended meaning, but found she couldn't.

"Yes, but we're so exhausted, we don't really spend time together. Real time."

Harumi frowned slightly.

"Then why are you hanging out with me on a free day?" she demanded.

"Well," Kira replied, slightly nervous, "you said you wanted a day for just the girls, so…"

"Yes, but I didn't know that you and Rei don't spend time together!" Harumi protested. Kira only shrugged and cast her gaze downward. Harumi grabbed Kira's hand.

"Come on," she said as she led Kira down the street much faster than the pace they were previously going. "There's still some time left in the day and I am bringing you home to spend it with Rei."

Rei slowly opened the door to his and Kira's apartment and gazed around. The place needed some touch-ups, but Rei didn't care. He slowly walked over to the small bed the two shared and collapsed on it, feeling both physical and mental exhaustion. Just as he was shutting his eyes to rest, he heard the door open. In the doorway, small and almost fragile looking, stood his young wife of seventeen.

"Come here," he said quietly and spread his arms. Kira rushed in and lay beside him on the bed, her head resting on his chest. He slowly stoked her hair as she lay quietly. God, she's beautiful, he thought. In more ways than one. How do I deserve her? He kissed her forehead lightly. Kira took a deep breath and looked up into Rei's eyes.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried."

Rei sighed and looked away.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Me too."

"I want to spend time with you, but we're so busy supporting ourselves that our relationship is—"

Rei placed his index finger on her small, delicate lips.

"Don't say it. It's not true." He took a deep sigh before continuing. "We've been married six months now. Remember those people who doubted our marriage? Who thought we were too young? I don't want to prove them right, Kira." His kissed her forehead again. "I really don't."

"Do you love me Rei?"

Rei looked stunned and pulled his head back.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Rei smiled and stroked her hair once more.

"I will always love you, Kira. No matter what I do or don't say to you, no matter what I do or don't do, I will always love you. And I promise that that will never change. Ever."

He brought his supple lips down to meet hers, and in that kiss Kira felt a warmth flood through her body, and she knew that he was speaking the truth from the bottom of his heart. She looked up at him and felt a love for Rei that could never be suppressed.

"I love you too, Rei." She kissed him again. She could feel the fear rise in her once more.

"But what about our jobs, Rei? What about our responsibilities? Will we be able to spend time together?"

Rei just smiled.

"If we don't, I'll make time, no matter what." He grinned mischievously.

"And," he said with a grin. "We do have all night."

Kira pushed against him playfully and grinned.

"Rei!"

Rei laughed and drew Kira back into his arms.

"What about kids?" he asked.

Kira didn't respond immediately.

"What do you think?"

"Well," Rei said, considering, "I do want kids eventually, not now." Rei rolled over until he was on top of Kira. "For now we can just have fun."

Kira laughed.

"You're evil!" she said playfully. He grinned devilishly.

"I know."


	2. The Revisited Past

_Author's note: Okay, chapter 2…sorry it took so long for those of you who are actually reading this. If you are, thank you very much and please review. Enjoy._

He was there. Above her, beside her, around her, he was her. She was him. There was no distinguishable difference between the objects. Rei was there with her. Always with her. Together. It was so nice. Rei…but it wasn't Rei. It wasn't. This alien presence began to frighten her. Invading her. Leaving her open to the entire world…dark hair…those eyes. Cold. Deep. Dark. Go away, she thought. Go away! Rei! REI!

Rei awoke abruptly to the shrill pitch of Kira's scream. Rei shook her roughly frightened for her. Kira's eyes flew open and she screamed again.

"Kira! Kira, calm down," Rei said in a loud, commanding tone. Kira's small body heaved with labored breathing as she clutched Rei.

"Oh god," Kira breathed. "Rei."

"What was it?" Rei asked as he pulled away to look into her deep blue eyes that were now filled with fear. Kira looked away and took a deep breath. As she reagained calm, she drew close to Rei once more..

"Nothing," she replied, as a guilty pang shot through her. For some reason, she couldn't tell him. She didn't even understand it herself.

"Just a dream."

Kira idly watched her broom sweep the same spot over and over again. The morning had not gone well. Rei had gotten upset that Kira wouldn't talk to him and got ready and left for work without speaking.

This is what we talked about last night, Kira thought. We're growing apart, and it's killing me.

"Kira, you going to move anytime soon?"

Harumi's voice snapped Kira out of her reverie. Kira looked up to see her friend in her cute little waitress outfit with her short blonde hair covered with the cap. The two girls had moved to a different restaurant for a different job for better pay.

Doesn't matter, Kira thought. They're all the same. All contained the intermingled smell of people, grease, and salt, all small. If one of my paintings ever make it big, Kira thought, I'm out of here. But what if they don't? I'm trapped, Kira thought. I'm trapped and confined and I have to be so I can live. With Rei.

"Hey!"

Again Harumi's voie interrupted Kira's thoughts. "You're completely out of it! Did you talk to Rei last night?"

Kira nodded. Harumi's face grew worried.

"How did it go?"

Kira's face broke into a smile for the first time that day as the memory of the previous night broke through her dark thoughts.

"Pretty well," she replied with a small smile.

"Oh god," Harumi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Please don't go into detail."

Kira laughed. Harumi smiled in return.

"So why so glum today?" Harumi asked carefully Kira's face grew troubled once more. How was she supposed to answer her? Tell her about the dream? The thought of her job entered her thoughts once more.

"It's this place, I guess," Kira replied. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling her everything. Harumi sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She managed a small smile. "But you know what? Soon someone's going to see your art, and you won't have to work in this dump anymore."

Kira smiled.

"Thanks," she replied quietly. Harumi took the broom from Kira's hands.

"Now go work the counter. I'll finish up for you," Harumi said as she began to sweep.

"Thanks."

Kira crossed to the counter. As she took her position, the quiet delicate ring of the entry bell met her ears. She looked up towards the door. Her breath left her in a rush as the deep, sinking pit of fear hit her like a train. Was it fear, though? Some of it was, but there was also…oh god. Those eyes. No, Kira thought. Just a dream. But she could swear it was—no, he looked too—different to be—

"Hi Kira. It's been a while."

Oh god. It was.

"Dammit, Rei!"

Rei slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, the six foot three figure of his boss filled his vision.

"Rei, how many times did I tell you that I wanted the crossbeams on the fifth floor finished today!"

Rei sighed again and allowed his gaze to turn to the construction sight. It was ugly. There were no other words for it. Steel beams and wooden planks lay in messy piles and construction workers crawled all over the site.

Rei hated this job. God, I wish I were on a motorcycle now, Rei thought.

"Rei!"

His boss's loud, brass voice snapped him back to reality.

"Too many times," Rei responded dully.

"That's damn right, too many times!" his boss shouted, though his face was no farther than three inches away from Rei's. "No get your ass back on that site and WORK!"

With that, his boss strode away in his odd, Neanderthal-type walk.

"God," Rei groaned. He ran his rough hands through his matted blonde hair, filled with dust.

"Hi Rei."

Rei turned. A gorgeous young woman with long, slim legs and a full figure stood behind him in a short, blue skirt and a low-cut red top. Golden brown hair cascaded down her back in soft curls and her full lips were set in a sultry smile.

Rei groaned again, only this time mentally. He heard whistles come from the construction workers. The brunette ignored them as her deep brown eyes were focused on Rei.

"What are you doing in a rough place like this?" she asked quietly.

"Earning money to support my wife," he said, with the slightest emphasis on the word "wife".

"Ah, so the rumors are true," the brunette said with a playful smile. "Rei married. Now there's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."

"Why are you here, Akari?"

Akari's face grew serious, although the hint of a smile still played on her lips.

"My father's company is interested in sponsoring you."

Rei hid his surprise. It had been a year since he saw the sultry Akari, and they hadn't parted on pleasant terms.

"What, in for the race?"

Akari rolled her eyes.

"No, for the construction job. We hear you're excellent with crossbeams."

"Be serious, Akari."

"You started it." She sighed. "Anyway, my father heard about your skills and would like to sponsor you. Supposedly there's some big race coming up and sponsoring you would bring him business and get you money. What do you think?"

Rei thought. He knew Akari's father was big in the business world. But did he really want to be a walking—or rather, riding ad? He cared about the thrill of the race, not the ads. This race was big. It meant a lot, and he had been training as much as he could, but his lap times were still suffering.

This might be the only sponsor opportunity I'll get, he thought. This could help me and Kira out so much. He might be able to quit this lame job. But would he sell out for all that?

"Well?" Akari asked.

"I don't know…" Rei's voice trailed off. Akari snorted impatiently.

"Well, I'll come by tomorrow. Have your decision by then."

With that, Akari walked away. God, Rei thought. Did he really want to be a sell-out? God…


End file.
